1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital camera and a composition assist frame selecting method for the digital camera. The present invention relates more particularly to a digital camera that has multiple shooting modes and a composition assist frame selecting method for the digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a digital camera with the best framing function has been proposed. In the best framing function, one of composition assist frames is displayed on a liquid crystal monitor with an image so that even a novice can compose an excellent image.
The composition assist frames are a lattice frame, a frame for shooting two persons, a frame for shooting one person, and so on. One of the composition assist frames is displayed on the liquid crystal monitor when the user presses a display button, and the composition assist frames are sequentially displayed when the user repeatedly presses a multifunction cross key.
However, it is troublesome to select the desired composition assist frame from the composition assist frames. Especially, if the number of the composition assist frames are large, it takes a long time to select the desired composition assist frame, and the user can miss an opportunity for a photograph.